


don't lose your head

by lostin_space



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, michael gets his shit together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 12:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20174119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: in which king michael overreacts and has to learn to give a little trust in order to get a little love





	don't lose your head

**Author's Note:**

> inspired loosely by All You Wanna Do from Six the musical

“For a soldier who stands in restrictive armor for most of his life, you’re quite flexible.”

“And good morning to you, My King.”

Michael couldn’t help himself as he traced the muscles on his soldier’s back. This was one of the benefits of being a king in a matriarchal country. He just had to look pretty and be loved by the people with frequent social events, and everyone would turn a blind eye to what else he got up to. Sure, there were other kingly duties, but most of that was handled by his wife’s mistress and beloved Dutchess, Rosa Ortecho. It left plenty of time for him to seduce men and women around the kingdom. For the last two months, though, he’d been stuck on High General Alexander Manes.

Michael hadn’t actually seen him without his helmet before the queen had begun requesting his presence at meetings, only hear of his legacy and his reputation. He was a fearsome warrior who worked his way up the ranks at a young age, proving his worth and loyalty. Even when he’d gotten hurt and lost his leg in battle, he quickly found a way to get back to his post. His new leg was funded by Queen Maria herself, a brilliant meld of iron and steel and surprisingly functional. He used a cane most of the time just in case, but Michael had seen him go just fine without it. Hell, he’d gone to battle without it. He was a warrior if there ever was one.

Which is why Michael was very shocked to see him without his helmet and in casual armor. He’d strolled into the meeting looking like something out of a painting. Actually, better. He was glorious and surprisingly kind and Michael had decided then that he’d be his next prospect.

“I don’t know what’s got you so fascinated, but it tickles when you touch that scar,” Alex said, his morning voice deep and alluring. A smile found Michael’s face and he propped himself up to get a better view of his back. It was littered in scars, but Michael was pretty sure he knew which one he was talking about.

He moved down, keeping his eyes on the man as he pressed a wet kiss to a thick, nasty scar that was on his side. Alex tensed up, bumps rising on his tan skin.

“This one?”

“Yes.”

Michael moved further down, trailing kisses to his hips and over the curve of his bare ass. His hands slipped between his body and the mattress. Alex spread his legs a little wider, letting him fit between them and kiss him a little deeper.

“This alright?”

“Mmm…”

You see, there was a system on how to seduce someone as a married-for-necessity person. He’d learned to perfect it by watching Maria the moment they discussed their engagement at fifteen. She had no desire to marry a loud, controlling man and he had no desire to marry into a place where he would have to make life-altering decisions for thousands of people. And they both had no desire to enter a forced, loveless marriage. It was a perfect fit.

Like her, he would start his approach by staring. If they stared back, it meant they were probably interested. Step two involved light flirting, slowly hinting that you were open to some extramarital activities. If they flirted back, maybe a little touching, and threw in a few innuendos, it was time to move to step three. That was the fun part. He was on step three with Alex. Step four, however, was the worst and hardest. It included careful watching and listening over the entire affair. The moment it became clear they were in it to climb ranks or to undermind you‒they had to go. 

Michael had gone threw a slew of men who only used him to learn about Maria in order to get her hand in marriage and many women who were trying to become the next queen. Basically, every person he’d been with had an ultier motive. It was exhausting and tore away at his self-worth if he let it. He’d gotten good at knowing the signs though‒it always started with an “I think we have a connection” or a “so tell me what that meeting was about”. Alex was the first person who he didn’t have to worry about. He was already highly ranked and already at the meetings.

That meant comfortable, carefree bliss.

“There’s something poetic about a king being obsessed with something so trivial, isn’t there, Your Majesty?” Alex mused, impressively levelheaded for a man who just came. Michael lightly bit at the firm skin of his ass, basically the only part of him that wasn’t scarred, before tossing the cloth he’d used to wipe up the mess and crawling back to lay beside him face-to-face.

“It isn’t ass I’m obsessed with, it’s yours. And stop calling me Your Majesty,” he said, a helpless smile on his face as he kissed Alex’s shoulder. Sometimes he felt like his obsession was with Alex in general.

“Mm, okay, _Michael_,” Alex said, his eyes fluttering open seconds before he leaned in for a kiss on the lips. Michael took great pride in Alex’s willingness to keep his eyes closed around him and his back to him. He was on high alert with everyone else. Except for Michael.

Who he called Michael.

Because they were on a first-name basis.

Michael began smiling so wide he couldn’t even kiss back. Alex let out a laugh so sweet it made flowers bloom. Bless all the gods in the universe for that sound.

“If it’s poetic for me, then it must be poetic for the High General to take out his unquenchable lust on another man, yes?” Michael asked. Alex rolled his eyes, gently gripping Michael’s jaw.

“I take nothing out on you, my love. This,” he paused, becoming achingly serious and began using that magnetic look that pulled Michael closer, “This is shared.”

Michael had no control as he closed the space between them. He was instantly engulfed in a welcoming embrace, Alex’s fingers caressing everything from his hair to his thighs. This was it. This was heaven. He planned to never let this moment end. Never, never, never ever, never, never, nev‒ 

“Alright, I’ve got duties to attend to,” Alex said, ruining the moment with a pat on Michael’s hip before he sat up.

“_No_,” Michael whined, reaching for him. Alex swung his legs over the side of the bed and reached for his prothetic. “Stay here,” Michael tried, chasing the peace by pressing feather-light kisses on his lower back.

“You can whine all you like, but I have to go. So do you. Or did you forget you promised to pay a visit to the orphanage today? Something about gathering requests for the Christmas gifts you and the queen plan to get for them, right?” Alex said, smiling over his shoulder before he stood. Michael watched helplessly as Alex stretched, all the muscles in his body tensing and flexing and looking positively obscene.

Yes, bless all the gods indeed.

“As much as I want to give the orphans my love and attention, I crave your affection so much more,” Michael admitted honestly, his fingers itching to reach out and pull Alex back into bed. He knew he couldn’t and he knew even better that, come sundown, Alex would let himself into the king’s chambers for the night, but it didn’t make it any easier to let him go.

“You are such a needy little king,” Alex said, but his grin was so wide it didn’t feel like an insult. He leaned over and gave him one last kiss before he got dressed with impressive speed. Michael didn’t bother moving as he watched the free show. 

That is until he was smacked with a shirt to the face.

“Michael! The orphans!”

“You know, I could have you exiled for assaulting the king,” Michael grinned, slowly pulling himself up and out of bed. He kept his eyes on Alex as he made his way towards his wardrobe. It was hard to not look at Alex when he was in the room.

“You could, but I feel like you might miss the ass that you’re so obsessed with,” Alex said, smiling so sweetly as he fastened his sword and sheath at his hips. 

“Perhaps I might miss all of you.”

Alex cocked an eyebrow and Michael tried to pretend that wasn’t as pathetic as it sounded by continuing to get dressed in his finest casual wear. White stockings with a tight white shirt covered the base layer of his daily wear. Over it, he placed a long, dark purple silk tunic that was embroidered with gold. It was formfitting and angular, specially designed for him and inspired by other kingdom’s princesses with the way it cascaded towards his feet which had caused slight controversy the first time he stepped out in one. He topped it off with a cloak that fastened at his shoulders, pooling near the hem of the tunic.

“You’re wearing that to meet with the orphans?” Alex asked. Michael blinked a few times and looked down at himself. It seemed normal enough.

“Last time I went, they liked the softness of the silk,” he replied. Alex just smiled and came near, pressing a few haphazard kisses to his cheeks and then to his lips.

“Now I really must go,” he said and Michael really hated he had to kiss him once again. It just reignited the urge to pull him back into bed. “I’ll see you tonight, my king.”

Michael went weak in the knees watching him walk away, that confident swagger in his step even with a false leg and a cane. He had caught himself against the wall as he let his mind go dizzy with desire. This was different, different than anything before. High General Alexander Manes was otherworldly perfection. This one is it. He couldn’t get over him.

Fuck.

-

“My gods, your face.”

“What?”

Queen Maria didn’t try to even hide her laughter the moment Michael walked into their dining hall. She was already sitting, proving that he was later than late this morning. He didn’t mind. He was still reeling from his revelation that he was possibly genuinely into Alex. That was terrifying, but the rest of their morning had gone so well that it almost didn’t seem so bad.

“You’re smile is so large I have to assume it hurts,” she pointed out, easily catching the attention of their dining company. He rolled his eyes and took his place beside where she was at the head of the table and across from Rosa.

“Good morning, Rosa, the person who _isn’t_ making fun of my happiness,” he greeted. She smiled back.

“Good morning, Your Majesty,” Rosa said, laughing softly and shaking her head.

Rosa and Maria had met not long after the wedding. They’d been doing their job of meeting all the dukes and dutchesses and anyone of importance. Rosa was the daughter of one of the greater dukes and had taken his place in recent years. It gave her a reason to be in the castle often, to stay often. Maria had fallen in love quickly.

Michael had approached Maria one night when he assumed she felt like he was feeling right now, just a little too blissful in a scary situation. It was one thing to have mistresses, it was another thing to grow attached to them. One couldn’t form romantic attachments in their positions. They had spoken about it at length and Maria decided she was worth the risk. So they trusted Rosa together.

She hadn’t let them down.

It was risky and dangerous, especially when it had to be so very hushed, but they managed. And they mostly managed by everyone in the castle condoning it. Every person who stayed with them, all of their servants and every lord and lady, knew that the queen and king were a little more fluidly sexual than they liked to announce. No one said anything. If they perhaps accidentally spotted something, they stayed quiet. They made have sent smiles or knowing glances, but they were silent. Michael’s theory was that they had no plan to jeopardize Maria’s status as queen when she was the best one they’d had in generations.

“I don’t mean to make fun, I promise,” Maria said, though it felt like a lie, “Tell me, tell me, this smile is because of your new… sword, yes?” Michael narrowed his eyes at her.

“Yes.” He decided he’d play along. He planned to have a more in-depth conversation about it with her later whenever no one else was around. He needed to sort out his feelings.

“I think this is the longest you’ve had a single sword.”

“This is the longest one that didn’t prefer you.”

Maria rolled her eyes but didn’t hide her smile as she thanked one of the cooks for the plate they placed in front of her. Michael thanked her as well before turning his attention back to his wife. 

“This sword is making you very happy. I really didn’t think it would be your type. It’s very, uh… heavy,” she said. He furrowed his eyebrows for a moment until he got what she meant.

“What it’s done or can do means nothing to me. It’s what it does for me,” Michael said, hoping his words weren’t too obvious. They probably were. “I actually would like to discuss it with you later, if we can.”

Maria grinned with a level of genuine happiness that made him nervous.

“We can.” 

-

“Tell me!”

The moment they were alone, Queen Maria turned into the little girl he’d grown up with who was so very eager to know who he kissed. As much as Michael wanted to be annoyed with the childish nature, he was just as eager to share. He’d spent all day at the orphanage with Alex on his mind. It made it very hard to remember everything they’d said and he hoped someone wrote it down or else he’d feel really bad come Christmas.

“Maria, I can’t even process this fully, I feel like I’m floating when I’m with him,” Michael admitted, letting her grab his hands and pull him further into her chambers, “I’ve never felt like this before.”

“I’m so happy for you!” 

“He’s so beautiful, Maria. I didn’t know a warrior could be like him. He’s so kind and warm and he’s playful too! This is the first person who actually makes me forget my status for a moment, we’re just… us. We’re not a warrior and a king, we’re just Michael and Alex. He calls me _Michael_, Maria. I hadn’t even realized it until this morning how gone I am. I-I feel like I can finally breathe, but also like I’m going to vomit,” Michael said, trying to articulate all the things that Alex made him feel. It was difficult because he felt so much. “I’m comfortable with him. For once, I’m just… comfortable.”

Maria gave an adoring pout, resting her palms on his cheeks. Maybe she had a point earlier. His face _was_ starting to hurt due to how much he was smiling. 

“Does he feel the same?”

“I don’t know, maybe? He seems comfortable with me. It’s like he lets his guard down for me,” Michael tried, resting his forehead against hers. She was his safe place, she always had been. She was the one person who he could trust without question with absolutely anything.

It was strange that Alex was starting to feel like another safe place after such a short amount of time.

“He told me this morning that what we have is shared, that it’s not just lust. That means he has to feel the same, doesn’t it?” Michael asked softly. She smiled, rubbing her thumb over his cheek as she nodded.

“I think so.”

-

A knock echoed through Michael’s chambers seconds before Alex peeked his head through the door. Seeing his face again after a long day felt heavenly.

“Alex,” Michael greeted happily as he pulled off his tunic. Alex smiled nicely as he walked inside, closing the door securely behind him. He unbuckled the belt of his sheath, letting it fall to the floor without a thought as he neared him.

“I have had quite a day, my love,” Alex sighed, stripping as he came near. Michael took a deep breath before quickly doing the same. “I’m sure you had to train in sparing before. Were you as incompetent as all the young lords are?”

“Probably more so,” Michael admitted as Alex placed his cane to the side and rested his head against Michael’s collarbone. He wrapped his arms around the soldier.

“I suppose. I just have to have some incredible patience for them that I find hard to grasp. Was your day of children less bothersome?” he asked. Michael quirked a little smile. Talking about his day? In a non-political fashion?

How domestic.

“Yes,” he responded, kissing his bare shoulder, “We just played games all day. I sword fought with a few of them, though it was with sticks. Played dolls with another few. This little girl kicked my ass at swords though, I’m sure you could bring her in and she’d show up all those little lords you’re training.” Alex let out a laugh, lifting his head and resting against Michael’s forehead.

“Really? You should invite her next sparing session. I’d enjoy seeing some talent,” he suggested, closing his eyes and breathing slowly. God, he was beautiful.

“I’ll see what I can do.”

“You’re a good king, you know,” Alex whispered, his fingers dancing across Michael’s waist. 

“I am?” he said, pulling Alex just a bit closer. Alex led him the rest of the way until they were hip to hip.

“Yeah, I’m not sure what you know of the old king since you grew up elsewhere, but he was the worst. His main purpose was to make the public love him and he couldn’t even do that. But it’s nearly impossible not to love you and you’re so very involved. You’re good at your job. Of what you do of it, anyway, since I know you put stuff on others,” Alex said, giving him an open-mouthed kiss that trailed towards his jaw and neck. It made it so easy to forget that Alex was talking about him politically, the first omen.

“You do your job well too,” Michael responded. His eyes fell closed at the feeling of his kisses.

“Oh? You know what I do?”

“Um… fight?” Michael answered dumbly. He knew it was dumb, but he couldn’t help himself. War and fighting and armies never interested him and, while he’d been taught all the jobs, he’d forgotten. They seemed unimportant when he didn’t have to deal with them. And, even though he cared deeply for Alex, they didn’t talk about what he did. It felt taboo.

Still, Alex snickered against his neck and his hands moved down to grab Michael’s ass so firmly that it brought the king to his toes.

“I think it’s just to please you at this point.” Michael threw his arms around Alex’s neck and let himself be led towards the bed. 

“I mean if that’s what you want…” 

A light squeal fell from his lips as Alex threw him down onto the bed, kneeling beside him as he left kisses up his stomach. He only paused for a moment to remove his false leg before climbing onto Michael completely. He held him close.

Kisses were shared as they made their way beneath the sheets. For a soldier, Alex’s kisses were soft and felt like being wrapped up in the world’s comfiest fabric. They were just so perfect. Michael couldn’t help but know how well they fit. It was like their bodies had been crafted with the other in mind. It was overwhelming.

“Can I say something and you promise not to make fun of me?” Alex whispered as he rested his chin against Michael’s chest. It wasn’t very often, but Michael would be lying if he said he didn’t cherish the nights they just talked, no sex necessary. It made it sort of special. Of course, he loved the sex too. Definitely loved that.

“I never make fun,” Michael promised, combing his fingers through Alex’s hair. It was long and typically kept back in secure braids, but not tonight.

“Okay. Well… I really like what we have between us. It feels special. It doesn’t make sense for the two of us to have this kind of… connection. But we do. We do and it’s… I don’t know what else to say other than I feel tied to you on a different level. We’re connected. Do you agree?”

Oh.

The exact words.

Michael’s chest grew heavy as he stared at the man he trusted not to do this. Trusted to be different, to genuinely care. But maybe it was a coincidence and he meant it. Michael felt that connection. Then again, he’d felt it before. Maybe not as strong, but… it was there. He bought it before. 

Michael flipped them over. Maybe if he made it a little less sweet and brought it back to how it was, then it would be okay. He enjoyed the sweetness, but not if it was at a cost to him. A cost to them. He kissed on his chest a little before grabbing his knee, pulling it up to put on his shoulder.

“Wait, wait,” Alex laughed, prying Michael’s fingers off his knee, “Can we save that for the morning? I’d like to just lay here with you. I’m too tired.” Michael thought about it for a moment. Technically, he could tell Alex no. Technically, as king, he could do what he wanted.

But somehow that felt wrong and he rolled to his side of the bed.

“Is everything alright?” Alex wondered for a moment of them laying on opposite sides of the bed without touching. Michael didn’t know what to do. He’d ignored so many omens because he wanted Alex to be honest and true. He liked that he didn’t have to worry with Alex.

Now he was worrying.

“I think you should sleep in your own chambers tonight,” Michael decided. Alex had managed to say both of the omens in one night. That couldn’t be a coincidence. That was on purpose.

“What? Did I say something wrong?” Alex asked. He looked so sincere that it hurt. “I didn’t mean to undermine you, Michael, I‒”

“I am your _king_,” Michael said firmly, watching Alex flinch as if he’d hit him, “You will address me as such.”

Alex gave a moment to look wounded before it quickly was covered up with a level of stoicism Michael hadn’t seen since he’d first walked into that meeting two months prior. He wanted to take it back, to plead him to stay, but then that’d just show Alex how much control he has. Not only that, but it would show weakness. Funny how a day can start so well and end so poorly. 

“You’re right. I will, _Your Majesty_.” Venom dripped from his tone as he quickly put his leg back on and dressed even faster. 

He was out the door before Michael could risk calling him back.

-

Sleeping alone after weeks of having a bed partner was horrible.

It was colder, darker. He could hear every creek, every footstep. It was horrible. All he wanted was Alex. But that wasn’t an option because he kicked Alex out because Alex was using him. _Alex was using him._

Michael tossed and turned for a few more minutes before he decided that sleeping in a bed that smelled of Alex was torture and he needed to go elsewhere. Even if it was the middle of the night and he looked far less than presentable.

He quickly got dressed and made his way down the hall towards Maria’s chambers. He needed her advice. Or just needed her in general. He stepped up to her door and gave her a trio of knocks in warning before he stepped inside. Both women sat up quickly.

“Dutchess, would you mind if I have my wife for the night?” he asked simply, not really going to take no for an answer. Rosa nodded and slipped out of bed, passing him with a concerned smile.

“Sleep well, Your Majesty.”

“Michael,” Maria said once they were alone, “What’s wrong?”

At that moment, the build-up of the last few hours seemed to breakthrough. His bottom lip quivered as he tried to contain himself, but that didn’t last long before fat, pathetic tears started making their way down his face. She sat up even straighter.

“Alex… Why did I think he was different?”

“Oh, Michael.”

He instantly went to lay beside her, crying into her shoulder as she held him and rubbed his back. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so hurt over being betrayed. Usually, though, he could expect it, they seemed the type. Alex didn’t. He was already highly ranked, what did he have to gain? Maybe he was just trying to overthrow Maria. 

“It just doesn’t seem like the High General to try to sleep his way to the top. Besides, he’s already at the top of his profession. Perhaps you misunderstood,” Maria suggested, combing through his hair. Michael sniffled.

“That’s what I thought, but he said everything they always do. He said that we had a connection and kept bringing up politics. Why do they all do that? Is there a handbook?” he asked weakly. She sighed. “And then I thought about how he’s so young. When is the last time we had a High General under the age of 40? And here he is, getting the title at 24. Maybe he slept his way to the top for that.” 

“Maybe,” she sighed. 

“I just… I thought he was different.”

“I know.”

They were quiet for a little while longer, her whispering her warm sentiments that it would be okay. It was always okay. He always healed after someone hurt him.

It just really didn’t feel like it this time.

-

Seeing Alex at the next meeting was harder than he anticipated.

Michael had kicked Rosa out of the queen’s bed four times before he began feeling bad about it and went back to try sleeping alone. He wasn’t getting much sleep at all. He’d gotten the servants to wash his sheets multiple times, but it seemed the smell of Alex had embedded itself into the mattress. It was a lost cause.

That being said, seeing him again was a lot harder than it should’ve been. Typically, if he had to see his paramours after it was over, he was more annoyed than anything. With Alex, it just took every bit of self-control not to beg him to come back and be true.

“Have you begun planning the winter’s ball, Your Majesty?”

Michael had to force himself to stop staring down Alex to realize he was being spoken to.

“Not yet. I was actually going to ask the Dutchess’ sister to help me again this year,” Michael said. Elizabeth Ortecho was a force to be reckoned with and he would be lying if he said he hadn’t tried to seduce her in the past. She’d said she had no interest in sleeping with him for favors but that hadn’t been what he had in mind. He more so just enjoyed spending time with her. It helped that she was gorgeous and commanding.

Maybe his attraction to Alex made a little more sense than he thought.

“I’ll reach out to her for you,” Rosa stated, smiling at him. He nodded his thanks before turning his eyes back to Alex.

Michael didn’t know why he kept staring. It’s not like he could reach out and touch, it’s not like he would benefit from staring, it’s not like he would come back. In fact, Alex shockingly cut himself almost completely off. He only addressed him when he had to. Everyone in the past had tried to get back in Michael’s good graces for weeks, if not longer, after he ended it. Alex had just accepted it. That hurt more than he could’ve known. It was almost infuriating.

No, it _was _infuriating.

Once the meeting was over, Michael made sure to catch Alex before he could completely disappear to wherever the High General disappears to. It was absolutely his fault whenever Alex responded to this by slamming him into the wall and throwing him on the ground. Still, Alex’s eyes widened in panic as he scrambled to help Michael up even when Michael knew it hurt him to bend down. But he understood why he was acting this way‒there were witnesses. 

“Your Majesty, I’m so sorry! I didn’t realize it was you, please forgive me. I never would’ve if I knew it was‒-”

“No, it’s alright. I should’ve known better than to catch a soldier off guard,” Michael said. Now that he was in front of Alex, speaking to Alex, he had no idea what the plan was. No matter how much he missed him, he still used him. That wasn’t something he could just ignore.

“Is there something I can do for you, Your Majesty?” Alex asked, standing tall with his hands clasped behind his back. Michael rubbed the back of his head, willing away the dull pain that was brewing from it hitting the floor. He was aching just enough to be stupid.

“I would like to speak with you privately if you have a moment, High General,” he said as if he had something to say. Alex clenched his jaw and looked around, probably seeing if he could deny the king with the people watching. Apparently, he decided that he couldn’t.

“Of course, Your Majesty.”

Michael led him to the small-ish corridor and, the moment they were alone, it got even more uncomfortable. Which was a shame because it was never uncomfortable between them. Not until now.

“What do you need from me, Your Majesty?” Alex said, this time holding a lot more venom than it had when other people were around. Michael just stared at him, trying to figure out what he wanted to say. What could he say?

“What did you get out of being with me?” he blurted out. Alex huffed a laugh, licking his lips so slow that Michael couldn’t help but stare.

“Is that a serious question?”

“Yes,” Michael answered. He had been confused about what exactly Alex was getting out of using the king and the only thing he could come up with was that he was trying to overthrow the government. That was the only step up.

Alex tilted his head back and took a slow, deep breath. “Do you understand that you’ve reinforced a power dynamic? I can’t say anything in full honesty in fear of upsetting you because you have the power to exile me. We had done away with that. You brought it back. Is that understood before I speak?” Michael gulped softly. He didn’t want that. He wanted Alex to be his equal.

“You can tell me anything, I won’t get angry,” he said, preparing himself to be told that he was being used. He knew it. He needed to hear it. “There’s no power imbalance here, not when it’s just me and you.”

“Are you sure about that, _Your Majesty?” _Alex said. Michael bit the inside of his cheek and nodded. 

“Yes, Alex,” Michael responded. Alex took a heavy breath and looked around before looking Michael straight in the eyes.

“I loved you.” And Michael felt the air escape his lungs all at once. “That’s what I got out of it. I got something comforting and carefree which isn’t something I have ever experienced. And then I realized that I didn’t even know you, that we hadn’t really done much talking. Then the moment I try, you shut me out. You forced me back to being your lesser. I refuse to have a relationship like that, so, whatever it is you want, I don’t think I can give it to you.”

Michael didn’t like that. How did he manage to turn it against him? How was Michael the bad guy? How could he say that?

“No, that isn’t what happened,” Michael insisted. Alex raised his eyebrows and tilted his head to the side, a condescending sexy smirk on his face. Gods, wouldn’t this be easier if he were ugly?

“Oh?”

“You-you used me. You were just sleeping with me to, to get to Maria or overthrow the government!” he accused. Alex’s eyes went wide before he started shaking with laughter, his palm pressed over his lips in some veiled attempt at hiding his reaction.

“My gods, how many people have done that to you? You poor thing,” he said, “Listen to me, Michael, if I’m allowed to address you as such, my intentions were true. Take that as you will.” 

When he walked away, Micahel felt more confused than before.

-

“And he said his intentions were true! What does that mean?!”

Michael could hear Liz laughing at him as he paced back and forth in the large ballroom. He was supposed to be standing still for the tailor to work on his ball outfit, but he was far too distracted. Alex had taken over his entire mentality. 

“Maybe it means his intentions were pure,” Liz responded and Micahel scoffed, “Maybe he truly wanted to get to know you.”

“Why would he go about it that way?!”

“Because that’s what people _say!” _

Michael huffed, letting the tailor force him to stay still and poke a few needles in the fabric. Liz crossed her arms as she neared him, smiling all the way. 

“You’re so adamant to believe that no one can love you. That you can love them, but they can’t love you. Why do you always feel that way? This-this _sword _sounds very nice and a good fit,” Liz lectured. Michael’s bottom lip popped out in a pout.

“Well, if that’s true, then I messed it up far too much. It means it’s over. So why do I care?” Michael asked.

“Maybe because you love him too.” 

They were silent for a moment as he considered this possibility. It would make sense. He knew he felt strongly about Alex, but love felt foreign. He loved Maria, he loved his mother, he loved food, he loved sex. But he did guess he hadn’t really considered anyone outside of Maria could want him around for more than his status. On top of that, he tried his damnedest not to fall too hard for anyone who fell into his bed. Granted, Alex was… 

“Okay, well, I can’t do anything. I’ve messed it up,” he insisted, bouncing on his toes.

“Will you stop it?” his tailor scolded. He gave her a small smile before looking back to Liz.

“Look, Mikey‒”

“Stop calling me‒”

“_Mikey, _you just need to apologize,” Liz said firmly. His nose scrunched up at the thought. The whole fun part about becoming king was that you didn’t have to apologize. “Okay, you’re definitely not going to get your sword back with that attitude.”

Michael groaned, “I want him back, but I don’t know how to apologize.” Liz rolled his eyes, waving him off.

“Just go up to him and say that you’re sorry for accusing him of lying and that you would like your sword back,” Liz explained. A whine formed in the back of his throat at the idea. However, not having Alex with him was proving to be so much worse. 

He could sacrifice a little pride for him.

-

Live music was playing, bodies were bustling, everyone looked great, and Alex was guarding the door.

“Can I have this dance, My King?” Maria asked, holding out her hand and stealing Michael’s attention from Alex. He smiled as he accepted the offer. “I heard Liz gave you some advice on your relationship with the High General.”

“She did, yes. She told me to apologize,” Michael told her. She did her best to hide the amusement she felt towards his hatred of the word, but it shone through. “I’m glad you all think it’s so funny.”

“You having to apologize isn’t funny. Your attitude _about _apologizing is what’s funny. Just do it. What’s the worst that can happen?” Maria asked. He pursed his lips, looking over to Alex who was still standing all stoically. He still looked gorgeous.

“He rejects me and I have to navigate the rest of my life around avoiding him,” Micahel answered. Maria snorted. 

“Perhaps. But if it does work, then you have a guy who puts up with you and that’s a blessing,” she teased. And she had a point. Michael wasn’t stupid, he knew he was a lot. Alex seemed to take it in stride if he wasn’t making fun of him. Then, when he was making fun, it felt good. He wasn’t scared of him. “When do you plan on apologizing?”

“The moment I work up the courage,” he admitted. Maria scoffed and immediately stopped dancing.

“Go over there right now!” she insisted. His eyes went wide.

“I can’t just disappear, we have tons of company,” he pointed out and it really was a good excuse. Or, it would’ve been if he had known Maria a little less.

“I’ll cover for you. As long as you’re back within thirty minutes, no one should notice. Go, fix it.” 

“But‒”

“No buts! Liz didn’t come down here to listen to your boy problems only for you not to listen, so _go.”_

Michael reluctantly listened, making his way to the man who had laughed in his face whenever he’d brought up his concerns. Maybe they were laughable, but Michael had dealt with too many people who had used him to feel trustworthy of a man who seemed to be reading from the same script.

However, he couldn’t help but remember being told that he was loved. And that Liz had rudely made him realize that he loved him too. 

“High General,” Michael called when he got close. Alex allowed a fraction of a second to look confused before he went back to being serious. “May I speak with you alone?”

“With all due respect, Your Majesty, I’m guarding your event,” Alex responded, looking straight past him and not at him. Michael took a long breath. It would be so easy to walk away, to let this just be it.

But, damn it, he needed to apologize if he wanted anything.

And he wanted Alex.

“Could someone take your post? It’s important,” Michael said, pushing away his nerves. Alex looked him over before nodding and calling for another man to take his place. As they walked to find an empty space, Michael wondered if he would get to touch Alex again. It’d been two weeks and he longed to feel him once more.

Eventually, they found an empty room and Alex looked annoyed once again.

“Do you need to accuse me of trying to overthrow your wife again?” he sighed. He’d clearly moved past finding it funny and onto finding it offensive. Michael fiddled with the fabric of his cloak, trying to find the right words. “Well?’

“I think I love you,” he blurted, followed quickly by an, “I’m sorry.” Michael knew he’d fucked up the order‒or any semblance of courtesy‒but he just his words sit in the air as his face got hot.

“What are you sorry about?” Alex asked, still seeming skeptical but a lot less annoyed.

“I’m sorry I accused you of ill intentions. Everyone I’ve been with has used me and I suppose you were just too good to be true,” Michael explained. Alex nodded slowly, taking a step closer. Michael tried not to get too excited about that.

“I’m a soldier who is scarred head to toe and missing a limb with bad communication skills. _That’s _too good to be true?” Alex clarified, raising an eyebrow.

“You’re beautiful and strong and kind. You’re loyal to your country and loyal to me. You make me feel things I don’t understand and perhaps I got frightened by it. I was letting myself get too close, so I started seeing your honesty as betrayal,” Michael said. Alex took another step closer. 

“And you think you love me for it?”

“I think,” he started before quickly stopping himself and shaking his head, “No, I _know _that I love you. I would like to go back to the way we were if that’s still an option.”

Alex grabbed the front of his dress, pulling him closer. Michael could feel his eyes grow wide. He wasn’t sure what was going to happen, but he liked being this close. He really wanted to be this close a lot.

“Are you going to accuse me again, Michael?”

“Not unless you give me a valid reason.”

“Good.”

In a few seconds, Michael had Alex’s lips on his. It was amazing. Their time apart had only made him so eager to feel close to him again and truthfully, it was better than he remembered. Maybe the trust aspect helped. He didn’t know, he just knew he never wanted to stop.

“We need to get back,” Alex whispered, pulling away and leaving him wanting more.

“No.”

“Yes,” he laughed. Michael sighed and stole one last kiss before agreeing to reenter society. They had time. “I missed you, My King,” Alex added as they stepped back into the hall.

Michael let out a happy little sigh as he looked over to him. He had high hopes for a future of happiness if Alex was involved. Maybe the girls had a point. Apologizing wasn't so bad whenever it had a good outcome. No more not trusting. Everything was about trusting Alex. 

Everything was Alex.

“I missed you more.”


End file.
